Chaos Brothers
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: A "new wave" sonadow, filled with dreams, confessions, and poems, to express the love of these two "chaos brothers". There is an actual storyline, too! Rating may change.
1. Dream 1: A World Without Sand

**Dream 1: A World Without Sand**

_Once, I was in the desert. Alone. With no food or water. My legs were crossed at the ankles, my heart beating fast and real in my lap like a beetle. All was still, for my body seemed heartless._

_And then…__**HE **__came. _

_His presence blocked out the sun, his eyes looked straight into mine. Upon his head, nestled neatly between his ears, was a golden, gilded crown. Four rubies were set in, as the snake crown was coiled. Two heads touching, their eyes as red as his._

_Once, I was in the desert, all alone. Then, my loving king came down from his throne. And then I was no longer afraid. For, in the arms of my beloved, I feel like I can do anything._


	2. Chapter 1: Fight Me, Fight Me Not

**Chapter 1: Fight Me, Fight Me Not**

The dark, cold blackness and emptiness of space was lit up by two faint golden glows, dashing about like fireflies.

Super Sonic, with fur the stunning color of polished gold and pupils of ocher, landed on a bit of debris gracefully. His heart was beating fast in his chest, though he was supposedly invulnerable. There were few beings that could wound him while he was in this state. He stood and glared at his opponent.

The white-gold Super Shadow floated above him, sparkling in his beauty. The red stripes on his quills did not distract from his handsomeness, and he smiling cockily down at his weaker, tired opposition. He wasn't very hurt, or injured, not even a little. But, his heartbeat had accelerated considerably, though he couldn't tell why just yet.

"Had enough?" smirked the sparkling hedgehog, stroking the white spot on his chest thoughtfully.

"You wish." Sonic retorted, pushing off from the asteroid with intense speed and agility. He came in a glowing, warm light right at the center of Shadow's body, forcing the red-eyed hedgie to lose his breath for a moment. He crawled away from the opposing force and coughed.

"Not bad, not bad." Shadow choked. "But not good enough, either." He caught his breath and dashed right back, aiming for Sonic's heart. The hedgehog did what he could not and dodged with ease, instead kicking him hard in the chest. The normally coal black hedgehog now lay limp over Sonic's leg.

"Had enough?" Sonic taunted in a parody of Shadow's own voice. His eyes lit up bright with mirth, a smile crossing his lips.

Shadow growled and bit down hard into Sonic's tendon. The golden hedgehog wailed in pain as dark red blood sashayed out of the cut, turning into circular droplets in the space around them. Shadow let go and Sonic floated away from him, injured both physically and emotionally.

"Sh…Shadow?" Sonic's face flushed red and his cheeks became pale. His gold color began to fade back to his original cobalt. His head was reeling from seeing so much blood run from a wound on his body. He felt so weak and tired that he could barely keep himself afloat. "Shsh," he looked pleadingly up at Shadow as his full color came back. A small smile crossed his face as his eyes glazed over. "I lllove…" But, he couldn't finish. With one last conscious breath, Sonic plummeted down to the planet below.

Shadow felt so strange. He didn't want to make Sonic pale, and he didn't mean to draw blood. He just wanted to keep fighting. But even so. Why did Sonic reel from seeing his own blood? It didn't make sense to him.

But there wasn't any time to think. Sonic was plummeting to the planet below, and would probably wind up waterlogged on a beach somewhere. Shadow had to take action.

With a sigh, he soared downwards towards the planet's atmosphere, pushing his body faster and faster into a more streamlined dive. He found Sonic's battered body, the wound trailing blood behind him. Shadow dove over towards him and pulled cobalt closer to his side. As his transformation's flame snuffed out and he lost consciousness, he prayed to whatever superior being he believed in to spare him.

_Spare Sonic. Spare Sonic._ Was his lone thought. _Spare him. Spare him._


End file.
